Shepard Versus The Three Words
by JoyfulReaper
Summary: Sovereign vanquished, but the threat is still looming in the darkness. Shepard realizes bringing down the Reaper legion is hardly an easy task. She wants Liara to know about the emotions she bears for her, but having some difficulty. F Shep/Liara


A/N: Hey, the formatting might be pretty terrible, I know, so I apologize for that. Also, my first language isn't English, so there might be some grammatical errors, and this is my first ever fan-fiction. Also, another important thing, this fan-fiction assumes no romance with Liara had previously taken place; no Ilos. Hope you enjoy and please give any feedback; positive and negative ones are both appreciated, and I'll reply when given the chance. Thanks :)

* * *

Shepard stood there, in awe, upon the defeat of the grandiose, menacing behemoth. Sovereign; the epitome of evolution and existence was obliterated. It took the combined Citadel fleets to overpower such colossus. So stupendous in scale, power and influence. Shepard was overwhelmed by the prospect of having to face the bulk of their fleet inevitably. The Reapers will wage an imminent war upon all intelligent civilizations in the galaxy, with one single purpose; galactic annihilation. Such thought sent a chill down Shepard's spine, trembling her being with fear, which caused a rivulet of tears to escape her eyes, she sighed, and turned around to face the broad vista seen through the glass, where the battle had just taken place. Looking at the debris of Sovereign and the scattered remnants floating in space reflected hope; that the Reapers are destructible, they are not invulnerable. Lost in reverie and her sea of thoughts, she didn't notice her surroundings, but then felt a soft touch on her shoulder, took her off-guard, but Shepard knew whose hand was it, and the smallest indicative of a smile formed on her overly-worried, concerned face.

"We finally did it," the other person said in an optimistic, exultant tone. "The beast finally slayed, and everything was condemned to doom if it wasn't for you," the female said. Shepard would've liked to believe that, but she knew better, she didn't want to diminish her squad-mate's morale, but she needed to be veracious, she sighed.

"Truthfully, it's an ephemeral victory, soon, the bulk of the Reaper fleet will attack our galaxy, annihilating everything, and we are not prepared in the least " Shepard said as she closed her eyes and looked down.

"Shepard, I believe in you, I am willing to follow you into hell itself, if anyone could do it, it's you. These words aren't made in vacuum, you're the quintessential heroine; brave, loyal, compassionate and caring," the voice said as she turned Shepard around to face her.

"Thank you, Liara, this means a lot to me, I know they're sincere and believable, just coming from you... I also see you know about human concepts and beliefs," Shepard said smilingly.

"Oh... Yes, ever since I met you, I did research about the humans. You're very interesting," Liara said shyly as she blushed and tried avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks, I guess it's becau..."

Liara interrupted Shepard "Your wounds! They're bleeding badly, they need to be taken care of, you're quite reckless." Shepard didn't notice them at all, between her overwhelming thoughts, fear of the future, and Liara, she forgot about her injuries.

"Oh, they're nothing, just superficial injuries and bruises, nothing medi-gel can't heal," Shepard said, trying to calm a panicking Liara.

" Are all humans careless and have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever?" Liara said.

"Nah, you're dealing with the one and only Commander Shepard, you know, the one you've always dreamt of dissecting," Shepard said, as she always enjoyed teasing Liara about this. Liara blushed and remembered that her social and communication are virtually non-existent.

"Oh, you still haven't gotten over that... Let's just go," Liara said nervously. " I'll never understand humans' sense of humor," she thought.

Shepard reached the infirmary, got her self patched-up and went to her cabin. There, the ambiance was just eerie between the beacon constantly playing in her head, and Sovereign's words as they echoed through her being, Shepard was uncertain about the future, fearful of what might happen to her, as she contemplated these thoughts, she needed a distraction. She took her clothes off, got into the shower, opened the water and adjusted its temperature to the highest. She stood in the shower as the scorching water ran down her body, soon the bathroom was covered in vapor. She scratched the walls and breathed heavily before the water made her numb. She became lightheaded. It seemed to draw her thoughts away temporarily, but that luxury wouldn't last very long, again, she's thinking of herself, she's spent all her life in constant struggles and battles; Mindoir, Akuze, the Blitz and the impending war on the horizon, but never thought of relationships, that is until she met Liara.

The humble, modest Asari scientist, that was the embodiment of perfection in so many aspects; her mesmerizing beauty; unyielding endurance and strength; her intelligence. She's everything Shepard has ever wanted. But did not know how to depict it. Yet Shepard was forming thoughts in her mind, stringing sentences that seemed adequate. She didn't know if it was the extreme heat and vapor that affected her judgment and thinking, but life has taught her to seize any given opportunity.

Suddenly, Shepard's eyes fully widened, flaring with determination, she closed the water, got out of the shower, took a towel, dried herself and took the elevator. Shepard still contemplated what she'd say, but was sure she'd just want to express her love to Liara in any form. Soon, she felt as she was floating off the floor, walked past everyone, neglecting all the salutes and crewmen of the Normandy, when she walked into the infirmary, she stared at the door, that Liara resides beyond.

"Liara is in there, Commander," Dr. Chakwas said as she nodded and smiled, implying that she knew about the Spectre's interest.

"Thanks, Doc," Shepard said. Shepard walked into the room, with too many thoughts preoccupying her mind, mental stress and exhaustion have dominated her as she hasn't got any proper sleep in the past nights. She looked at Liara as she got off her chair, looking at Shepard.

"I get the feeling you've got an important thing to tell me, Commander," Liara said. Shepard felt a lump forming in her throat, Shepard cleared her throat but was unmitigatedly nervous, she began losing her thoughts and lines that she composed on her way to Liara, tried remembering them but no avail. Eventually, she gave up on them, closed her eyes momentairly, took a heavy breath.

"Ah... Liara, listen, I've got to tell you something," she said, Liara smiling innoncently seeing how the Commander is nervous. "You know how we've all got an uncertain future; military life is just difficult, doesn't allow for many oppuritines for... Uh, you know, love," Shepard said, spontaneously moving her hands back and forth, stumbling on her words. And Liara smiled looking at Shepard fumbling for words. "...How we're supposed to take every given opportunity, cherish what you've got and the brief time you get with your loved ones," Shepard said, despair and mild sadness were carried with her words. Liara smiled, but looked down on the floor, realizing the harshness of Shepard's life. "Look... What I'm trying to say is; Liara ever since I met you, I've had a shoulder to rely on, I've had a person to be myself in front of, to open myself up, to show my real emotions and real me... That's something I can't afford with anybody else but you... What I'm trying to say is that I... I love you," Shepard said and teardrops escaped her eyes "That's something I wanted you to know. I may not live to see the dawn of tomorrow, so I wanted you to know that, Liara T'Soni, I love you," Shepard said, but hope and affection seemed present in her words. Liara smiled shyly, looked to the floor and contemplated momentarily. It was an exhilarating revelation for her, but remained silent.

Now Shepard was becoming anxious, the lack of a response was unnerving and worrying. She was now afraid that Liara may not share the same emotions as her, yet remained firm and standing. The stillness and silence remained present in the room for about a minute, but seemed like eternity for Shepard. Then Liara got off her chair, and approached Shepard. She was astounded by Liara's stride towards her, with effortless grace. Shepard's heart was thumping, heat rose from within, and her breath rhythm was distorted.

Liara then held Shepad in a tight embrace, her arms around Shepard's back and rested her chin on the Spectre's shoulder. Shepard was startled yet ecstatic. She closed her eyes, indulging in the Asari's scent, and banded her arms around her waist. They remained still and silent for several minutes, then Liara ceased the embrace, gently placed her hands on Shepard's shoulders, as tears dropped from her crystal-blue eyes, and said "Embrace Eternity!"

Shepard then felt a piercing stream of thoughts had penetrated her mind, almost overwhelming and as powerful as the Prothean beacon. She was transported to a pitch-black plane. Absolute nothingness. It seemed tainted with pain, agony and sadness. She then knew it was Liara's mind, but during the previous melds, she didn't see anything indicative of such emotional burden. Shepard just walked aimlessly, and as she did she saw a light beacon very far away. The light seemed small and insignificant, certainly not enough to illuminate such darkness. As she made her way, she heard people speaking, laughing, as if they were mocking and insulting someone. She couldn't make out what were they saying, as they were all speaking concurrently, but then the voices disappeared and only some remained, thus they became audible and comprehensible.

"Pureblood bitch,"

"Stay away, you Asari whore,"

"Die!" those were among the sentences that resounded.

"Those have got to be Liara's memories, " Shepard thought, as she could recognize Benezia's voice. As Shepard reached the light orb, it started growing, it became brighter, more luminous than a thousand condensed suns. A blinding light illuminated the darkness and Shepard felt a warm, tantalizing breeze of air gently against her skin... It seemed beautiful and sincere... Shepard regained consciousness and stared at Liara with intrigue, incapable of fully comprehending what she just witnessed and heard.

"I may not be able to convey my emotions through words or conventional methods, but what you've just seen, the light, it was... you. My love for you, what you mean for me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to this meaningless Asari... Shepard... I love you," Liara said and a stream of tears has already traveled her face down to her chin. Shepard wiped off the tears.

"Don't say that, without you, I'm nothing. You remind me of what we're fighting for. And Liara... I understand what you've done is of great importance, I thank you for trusting me," Shepard said and tears had formed in her bright green eyes. No words were needed. Liara pulled Shepard and kissed.


End file.
